J & S Drabble
by singularitear
Summary: seme! jungkook, uke! seokjin [kookjin / jinkook] — drabble collection. RnR please!
1. Chapter 1

Mau bagaimanapun Jungkook tetaplah seorang _magnae_ , walau ia berlagak seperti pria tangguh, ia tetap seorang _magnae_ yang kadang bersikap menggemaskan tanpa ia sadari.

Jin tertawa gemas melihat tingkah Jungkook yang tengah memakan telur asin, dirinya terdiam dengan mulut penuh sebelum memasang wajah orang keasinan pada kamera.

Tanpa sadar tangan Jin mengambil selembar tissu dan mengelap bibir Jungkook yang ada sisa telur yang dimakannya tadi. Jin tidak peduli jika ada fans yang meneriakinya _homo_ di luar sana, ia hanya bertindak sebagai seorang _hyung_ di sini.

"Terima kasih, _hyung_." Ucap Jungkook setelah Jin menjauhkan tangannya dari bibirnya.

Jin hanya tersenyum ke arah sang _magnae_ lalu beralih ke arah V yang meminta melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang dilakukannya tadi pada Jungkook.

Tidak sadar sang _magnae_ menatap dirinya dalam.

* * *

Jin sebagai orang terakhir yang masuk ke dorm, berniat menyusul Suga ke kamar dan membersihkan diri namun Jungkook memanggil dirinya yang hendak mendorong pintu.

"Kenapa Jungkook-ah?" Tanya Jin lembut. Jungkook terlihat malu — malu dan menggosok tengkuk belakang lehernya. Lagi, Jin dibuat tersenyum dengan tingkah manis Jungkook yang tanpa disadarinya.

Jin menatap Jungkook dengan alis saling bertaut, sedangkan sang _magnae_ masih dengan mode malu — malunya sebelum berujar,

"Hari ini aku tidur dengan _hyung_ , ya?"

Jin mengedipkan matanya tiga kali, menatap yang lebih muda dengan senyuman terpatri di wajah tampan serta manisnya dengan gelengan kepala pelan melihat tingkah gemas Jungkook.

"Setiap pagikan aku selalu bangun denganmu."

Jungkook terlihat salah tingkah.

"Tapikan tidak dari awal tidur denganmu, _hyung_."

Jin hanya tertawa gemas. "Lagian kalau aku bilang ' _tidak_ ' juga, kau akan tetap tidur denganku 'kan?" Sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Jungkook melebarkan senyumnya, berlari kearah _hyung_ tertua itu dan memeluk tubuh itu dengan kedua kakinya yang mengalung juga di pinggang Jin.

Membuat sang empunya badan berteriak kaget dengan aksi sang _magnae_ yang tiba — tiba itu.

Mengabaikan detak jantung yang berpacu di tubuh mereka masing — masing.

.

.

.

"Jangan berbuat yang aneh — aneh, Jungkook-ah." Pesan Suga sebelum ketiga orang di dalam ruangan ini beranjak tidur.

— _**fin.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Delapan belas tahun Kim Seokjin masih bisa melihat bagaimana anak sembilan tahun Jeon Jungkook bermanja — manja padanya. Memeluk lehernya erat ketika di gendong, menarik — narik kaus yang dikenakannya ketika ingin sesuatu, atau menarik paksa kerah belakang bajunya jika dirinya tidak mau diajak bermain.

Yah itu ketika dirinya –Kim Seokjin– berumur delapan belas tahun, dan Jeon Jungkook sembilan tahun.

Ketika Jeon Jungkook berumur delapan belas tahun. Sosok itu berubah, bukan lagi si anak kecil yang mau digendong. Melainkan orang yang terlihat mendominasi. Jeon Jungkook, yang dulunya Jin kenal sebagai anak manis yang selalu bermanja padanya kini telah berubah.

Delapan tahun meninggalkan kota kelahiran, kejutan yang diberikan olehnya adalah sosok Jungkook yang telah berubah itu ketika dirinya kembali.

Tingginya tidak lagi sepinggang Jin, kini hampir menyamai. Juga, pemuda itu sepertinya melatih otot — otot tangannya, karna Jin bisa lihat tangan yang sekarang Jin bisa sebut pemuda itu lebih kekar dari pada miliknya. Yang tertinggal hanya gigi kelinci itu, salah satu keimutan yang paling Jin sukai dari Jungkook.

Kini keadaan sudah berubah. Saat Jungkook bermain kerumahnya di musim dingin, maka Jin yang akan menyelimuti tubuh anak itu di dekapannya. Sekarang, pemuda itu yang merengkuh tubuh Seokjin dengan selimut hangat. Meletakkan dagunya di bahu Jin yang bisa membuatnya iri, dan menyandarkan kepalanya di pipi Jin.

" _Hyung_ , aku menunggu saat — saat seperti ini."

Lantas Jin menjauhkan kepalanya dari Jungkook dan menatap pemuda itu bingung.

" _Aku mencintaimu._ " Kata Jungkook, yang ia juga pendam sedari dulu.

Maka yang Jin lakukan hanya menerima buaian Jungkook yang melumat habis bibirnya di bawah hujan salju yang menupuk mereka.

Dua puluh tujuh tahun Kim Seokjin hanya dapat pasrah didominasi oleh seorang remaja delapan belas tahun bernama Jeon Jungkook.

Yang kini berada di atasnya.

— _**fin.**_


End file.
